particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Line of Succession to the Nomvula Throne
The Line of Succession to the Nomvula Throne is the ordered list of people eligible to succeed to the title Queen Mother of Ibutho. The succession is regulated by the Constitutional Reform: Succession, Membership in the Royal Family, and Styles Act of 3645. Passed in response to HM King Mlungisi's [[Mlungisi's Lauza|3643 Lauza,]] the Act limits the succession to matralineal descendants and antecedents of Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother, as determined by female-exclusive primogeniture, religion, and legitimate marriage. __TOC__ 'Determination of Eligibility' 'Female-Exclusive PrimogenitureR' *Uterine: Daughters succeed Mothers; male-line descendants are always disqualified *Birth Order: Older Daughters always come before younger Daughters *Proximity: Descendants of older Daughters always come before descendants of younger Daughters *Gender: Only females may succeed; males are always disqualified *Exhaustion: Daughters and descendants of Daughters always come before Sisters; Sisters always come before Aunts; the active lineAL always comes before collateral lines 'Religion' *''Esintsundu'' Sympathy: The monarch must be In Sympathy with the ''Inkolo Esintsundu Sizwe Syncretic'' faith at the time of accession. 'Legitimate Marriage' *Sovereign Permit: Historically, Ibutho nationals were barred from marriage without express consent of the monarch. Since the 3643 Lauza reforms, this policy applies only to Royals and the izinDuna. *''Isicoco'': Ibutho monarchs historically granted the[[ Isicoco| Isicoco]] to nationals who had completed military conscription. Under Ibutho law, marriage was disallowed prior to or during military service. Since the 3643 Lauza reforms, this policy applies only to Royals and the izinDuna. *Spousal Sympathy: Anyone who marries a spouse not In Sympathy with the Inkolo Esintsundu Sizwe Syncretic ''faith is permanently excluded from the succession. 'Eligibility Prior to 3643' Under ancient Ibutho law, succession was by agnatic primogeniture and limited to male descendants of the Ranking House. The Ibutho nobility, historically polygamous, determined House Rank based on date of legitimate marriage. In reverse order, the House Ranks were Right-Hand House, Left-Hand Houses, Great House. 'Right-Hand House' The Wife first-wed always lead the Right-Hand House. Descendants born to this House were barred from succession except by depletion of collateral lines within the Great House and all Left-Hand Houses. The Eldest Son of the Right-Hand served as Guardian of the Great House Heir. The Right-Hand House was responsible for the execution of state rituals and preservation of the monarch's heritage. 'The Great House' The Wife wed at the pinnacle of the monarch's power lead the Great House. The Eldest Son within the Great House was born Heir Apparent. All other Sons within the Great House ranked behind the Eldest Son by primogeniture. The Wife of this House succeeded to the title Queen Mother upon her Son's succession. The reigning monarch, HM King Mlungisi, himself succeeded to the Shabangu throne by right of the Great House. 'Left-Hand Houses' When the monarch wed three or more Wives, such Wives each led a Left-Hand House. All Left-Hand Houses were junior to the Great House and senior to the Right-Hand House. Between themselves, the Left-Hand Houses were ranked in descending order from the first-wed Wife immediately after the Great House Wife to the last-wed Wife, and thereafter in descending order from the last-wed Wife immediately before the Great Wife to the first-wed Wife. 'Depletion' These laws of succession were operative in the House of Shabangu estates and throughout Ibutho with few exceptions until the mid-37th century. Prompted by the death and incapacitation of his second and eldest Sons respectively, and disqualification by illegitimate marriage, desertion of office, and expatriation of his youngest Son and Heir Apparent, The King abandoned the House Ranking system in favor of his Sister's Sons in 3643. 'Line of succession' The list below of persons eligible to succeed The Queen Mother is limited to Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother's matralineal descendants and matralineal descendants of Queen Nomvula's matralineal antecedents in the nearest collateral line, namely, the other eligible descendants of Queen Nomvula's mother (numbered 4 + ). Descendants and antecedents not eligible to succeed by reason of death and/or disqualification are listed in ''italics. Dynasts' position in the line of succession may change as a result of events such as births or deaths. *''Mother of Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother (deceased)'' **'' HM Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother (3529–3606)'' *** HM Queen Ethwasa The Queen Mother (Born 3580) ****''HRH Prince Andile The Heir Apparent'' (b. 3605) M *****''HH Prince Sibusiso of Umgungundhlovi'' (b. 3654) M *****''HH Prince Msizi of Umgungundhlovi'' (b. 3657) M ****''HH Prince Ncelebana of Emahlabatini'' (b. 3608) M ****'(1)' HRH Princess Philisile of Emahlabatini (b. 3620) *****'(2)' HRH Princess Ndonsa of Emahlabatini (b. 3653) *****'(3)' HH Princess Thandekile of Emahlabatini (b. 3655) **''Sister of Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother (deceased)'' ***'(4 + )' Unknown Matralineal Descendants of Sister of Queen Nomvula The Queen Mother NM Legend and notes: : R All listed familial relationships mean blood relation to the reigning Queen Mother except 'Mothers' in the Uterine provision, which refers to the reigning Queen Mother herself : AL ''Active Line means the person most recently eligible to succeed and their descendants,'' or the deceased person who would have been most recently eligible to succeed had they lived and their descendants : '' The incumbent Queen Mother. '' : '' Previous'' Queen Mothers. : M Excluded by reason of male gender. : NM Not members of the Royal Family due to not bearing the rank of Prince. Therefore identities unknown as of 3666. Category:Ibutho Category:Monarchy Category:Monarchy of Ibutho